mucfandomcom-20200215-history
This Is Our Country
Walkthrough Captain Salmon informs the squad to move up the end of Kabbarli Road then use the AC-130 and destroy the convoy they then move up the road they spot a fuel tank with soldiers near it then plant a charge on it and destroy it. They then call in an airstrike on the enemy convoy then finally extract on Jackwolf 2-5. Transcript Briefing US Army Rangers logo changes to the Wolf logo Ingame (Level starts with the squad crouching near a building in Kabbarli Road.) *Captain Salmon: Squad regroup over near Port Drive. *Leviathan: Copy that, sir. *General Rogers: Captain Salmon, this General Rogers. I have an AC-130 above to give you support, callsign Warlord. Over *Captain Salmon: Copy that, sir. AC-130, eh? Haven't worked with them for a while. *General Rogers: Copy that. Out. (They regroup.) *Captain Salmon: We're going left. *Aura: Okay sir. (They move up the road of Port Drive. A convoy is seen.) *Captain Salmon: Aura, convoy. Call to the AC-130 and tell them to attack the convoy. Laze the target. *Aura: Yessir. (He lazes the target then the player switches to the AC-130.) *Aura: Warlord, this is Aura, Fire Mission - Target package Convoy - Danger Close. Weapon recommended 40mm, watch for the IR Strobes that us. *Warlord: Roger, fire mission - danger close. *Captain Salmon: Get back. (Warlord fires onto the convoy. Convoy destroyed) *Thermal TV Operator: Hot Damn! (Player switches back.) *Warlord: Target destroyed, standing by for new orders. *Captain Salmon: Let's continue going up the road. (The move up the road. If the player lazes targets on buildings or large infantry groups this is what will be said.) *Aura: Warlord, this is Aura, Fire Mission - Target Package Infantry - Danger Close (If anyone is close to it). *Warlord: Roger, fire mission - danger close. (If it is danger close.) Captain Salmon: Get back from the target area. (Player switches. And it destroys the targets) *Thermal TV Operator: Wooh! (Back to Aura.) *Warlord: Target destroyed, standing by for new orders. (They see some enemy coming from a bar near a fuel tank.) *Captain Salmon: Private Willis, plant a bomb on that fuel tank. *Wolf Unit: Yessir. (He makes it to the fuel tank but is shot by a Russian or can be shot by you if he goes half way.) *Captain Salmon: Willis is down, Aura pick up his C4 and put it on the fuel tank. (He does so and puts it on the fuel tank. He then gets back and detonates the explosive. Destroying the nearby enemies.) *Captain Salmon: Okay the the primary convoy is in Murakami Road. Aura, call the AC-130. *Aura: Roger. Warlord, this is Aura, Fire Mission - Target Package Convoy. (Player switches but then the screen returns to Aura.) *Aura: What was that!? Warlord come in, over! Warlord, Warlord come in! *Captain Salmon: HQ be advised the AC-130 has been destroyed, I repeat AC-130 has been destroyed. *General Rogers: Copy that. Fighterwolf 2-5 and 2 other fighters are on route to you position. *Captain Salmon: Copy that, sir. Out. (They go to the road.) *Leviathan: Aura, laze the target. (He does so.) *Aura: Fighterwolf 2-5, this is Aura, Fire Mission - Target Package convoy - Danger Close. *Fighter 2-5: Roger, fire mission - Danger Close. (The planes make a pass destroying the convoy.) *Fighter 2-5: Target destroyed. *Aura: That's what you get for messing with a former Bombardier. *Captain Salmon: Junglewolf 2-5 requesting extraction, I repeat request extraction. (Level ends) Category:Missions